The future is black Black ops 2 Zombies
by Firestar001
Summary: Two years ago two teams took part in stopping an invasion of the undead. They thought that was the end. Well, war never ends so why should this? Longpaws are back and again are sucked into this strange plot of undead, science and guns. Title subject to change.
1. Pilot

**So I'm still alive and I'm still kicking everyone. No the zombies didn't get me, college still hasn't stopped the train from going. Or in this case, the bus...**

**Saw the trailer for TranZit and thought I'd try my hand at this, if for no other reason than to post something.  
**

* * *

I wait by the bus stop, tapping my foot on the concrete ground. My twin sister, Silver, waits with me as she would be sitting on the bench. A gunshot sounds out somewhere in the distance, making both of us glance up at the noise. A smirk settles on my face. It's been at least two years since that wild adventure, two years since we last saw hide or hair of the marines. We're sitting outside a diner, having eaten a lunch during our wait for the bus home. Suddenly the area becomes disoriented and a flash of white happens and both of us feel this energy wave wash over us. When my eyes clear a sharp gasp escapes my lips. To say I was shocked is an understatement; Black sky, ruined buildings, rubble everywhere; it's like we've just walked into a nuclear fallout.

"What the hell happened here?" Silver echoes my own thoughts as she draws a knife from her backpack, gripping it in her hands. I do the same as my head looks around to see if anyone else happens to be near us so we can ask them what's going on. But it becomes apparent that if there are any survivors, there aren't many. With no knowledge about what's happened and with no direction to go or danger to run from, the two of us just decide to sit tight and wait for something to happen. It's barely a minute before we hear someone.

"Team Six, come in... Team six this is Section, do you read me?" A male's voice sounds out from near the diner. Silver puts a finger to her mouth in the universal quiet motion as she'd bring her knife up. Both of us would pad off towards this new individual. We head down to the dumpster area where we see the silhouette of a man speaking into something on his wrist. Silver and I look to one another, wondering what this guy's doing. We spot the MACV-SOG emblem on his combat vest - the skull with the green cap on it - as well as a USA flag underneath. Then we would hear the moaning.

The marine, whoever this 'Section' guy is, pulls out a strange looking rifle from his back and flicks the safety off; the weapon looking similar to the M4A1 with a shortened stock and a slightly curved magazine. That's when we meet his gaze; his eyes widening in obvious shock as he'd see us. At first we're wondering if he's surprised to see two half-animal half-humans, at least until we hear the groaning from behind us. Silver and I turn around in time to see five dead bodies lumbering towards us in a dash. Silver and I grip our knives and get ready to strike when Section fires off with his strange rifle, four bullets flying into the middle zombie with another quad-burst sent straight for its head. When I look back, my mouth exclaims what my brain is thinking: "What the hell is that rifle?"

'Section' looks at me with confusion in his eyes. "This is the M8A1 assault rifle, four round burst, full auto selective fire with an EOTech holographic sight and a 32 round standard magazine. How can you not know? It's one of the most common weapons around in military use."

Silver and I look at one another with confused eyes when Section speaks up again. "How old are you two? You sure look young to be getting animal-grafts." THAT makes both of us look up at him with total confusion. "Ani-what?"

"Animal grafts," he'd repeat, motioning to our ears, faces and hands; my sister and I realizing that our 'furry parts' are exposed (where as back at the diner we looked totally human). "Grafting animal-like traits onto the human body. Originally it was to help those with paralysis or loss of a limb. But there were a few civilians who were volunteers and they were able to keep their gifts."

"Erm... yeah, that's how we got it. Tiger and cat DNA," I'd reply, lying my tailed ass off. I'm not sure if Section believes me or not, but several groans sound out around us. My sister and I still have our knives and Section reloads his rifle. The sound of boots on metal makes us look up as several zombies drop down from the diner's angled roof. Eight bullets fly from our friend's weapon and two zombies drop dead as they hit the ground.

"Look out!" I'd cry as two more land in front of Silver and myself. We move into the dead-men's guard with our knives. Both blades strike in the zombies guts and a twist ensures that they won't be getting back up. Section's rifle fires away two more bursts, one burst taking out a zombie as they'd land on the ground and the other zombie gets his head blown off in mid-air.

"We got more hostiles coming on our six! Move out to the front!" Section barks out as he pulls the trigger three more times on his weapon, covering out backs. My knife flashes out as a zombie suddenly jumps the chain-link fence near the end of the alley, its groans cut off by my metal blade. Silver grabs her ambusher's head, pulling it back while thrusting her dagger at the neck. Both of us take a left and into the diner, each of us dealing with another undead foe. Inside it looks like one of those diners that are mostly booths, padded seats back to back with a large table separating the front of the building from the counter. Lights dimly glow to illuminate the inside the ruined building, but we thankfully spot two items on the table: a gun that looks like Section's M8A1 and an MP7 SMG. My hands grab the rifle and I notice the underbarrel attachment; how it looks a lot like an M203. Despite being a different rifle, it seems to slip into my hands like a glove.

My fingers pull the trigger and there's a strange yet familiar sound of a ratta-tatta-tat of bullets leaving the barrel. Silver grabs the MP7 and she'd fire away at a dozen of zombies coming for her. Section shoots his last four rounds before he reloads. All three of us are now inside the diner with the zombies moving to push us out the front door.

"I'm loading!" I cry out as I struggle to remove the magazine, flicking the release button. Eventually I get the clip out and slide a new one with a little less difficulty; showing that I'm not used to reloading this weapon. Zombies fall yet it seems more show up in their place while our bullets slowly run out. Gunfire fills the air mixed with the noise of zombie moans, scuffling feet, cries from both sides and the sound of bus horn; said horn followed by the screeching of brakes.

* * *

**Cookie for those that guess who the man is, but a bus pass for whoever can guess what weapon he's using.  
**

**I plan on getting back into my 1K word chapters eventually, but real life has been hammering me with college and homework and things like that. But anyhow I'm proud to announce that this is the SECOND BO2 Fanfic on this site; the first being "Destroyed" by DeltaG.  
**

**Anyhow I will say that Patrick and Carly aren't going to be in this story, but I do have two characters to replace them.  
**

**.  
**

**CURRENT WEAPONS:  
**

Luna: M8A1 - hybrid sight, M203, select fire (4-burst/full-auto)

Silver: MP7 - extended mags

'Section' - M8A1 - select fire (4-burst/full-auto), EOTech, laser sight.  
Kap-40 - select fire (semi/full), ext mag

**[UPDATE]: Now to do some re-reviews on the same chapter. Oh joy.  
**

**General Herbison: Keep in mind that the two Longpaws are separate characters so don't think there's going to be a crossover between the two.  
**

**DraconicReclaimer: I'm glad you're eager for the story. Hopefully it'll be better than my last one.  
**

**Zane The Hedgehog: Bingo. You get a bus pass.  
**

**The mysterious 1: He's not his grandson  
**

**JayMan551: They're back and ready to kick ass... again.  
**


	2. They're BACK

**And here is chapter 2. I do not own Black Ops 2, Black ops 1 or World at War or the characters that appear in any of those games. (Though I wonder if I own the 16 year old Samantha...) Meh, this is an updated chapter with spelling corrections**

* * *

"Look out marrow maggots! Dempsey's back!" A loud cocky American voice sounds out as six men rush out of the bus and immediately one of them starts barking out orders to the others; this one sounding more serious and a little darker:

"Nikolai, Richtofen provide cover fire! X-ray, Tank; on me! Takeo take out anyone still moving with the HAMR!" All three of us duck down as we hear that; hitting the ground as bullets fly through the windows. Glass goes flying down around us and the chairs along with fluff from the cushion-filled seats.

"Friendly fire! Friendly fire!" Silver would shout out at the top of her lungs as she'd also shoot a few undead with her SMG's, eliminating the undead with another burst of gunfire. New orders sound out as the gunfire is angled upwards a little to score neck and headshots. A few seconds later we see a blond crew-cut man crouching under the gunfire, shooting at the undead with an M16 in his grip. Another man comes in behind him with a CAR-15 Commando; the man with thicker brown hair tied up with a camo-bandana while brown sideburns trail down his face. His Commando has a masterkey shotgun attached with a strange red-dot sight. As his rifle runs dry, Mr. bandana man flips his magazine around and continues the assault, barking orders at us to get our asses back.

"Silver, Section; let's go!" I cry as I'd crouch underneath the spray of bullets. As we pass the spray of bullets, I can see a little more about our rescuers. The bandana wearing man has a US marines combat vest on along with several tattoos; one with Semper Fidelis (Latin for "Always Loyal), USMC on his left bicep, and SOG TOUGH written on his left forearm with a howling wolf. The closer I get to the others, the more features I can make out; one of them looks to be a little... larger and another looks skinnier. Section turns around and he fires off on what I guess is the full-auto setting; several dozen bullets flying out of the barrel and into the zombies.

"Frag out!" A third man cries out as he'd toss a green egg into the diner. This man also has a CAR-15 but he'd also have an M203 and an ACOG in addition to duct-taped magazines. He looks similar to Section, if the man grew his hair out a bit more that is. All of us scramble towards the bus as more undead start to advance on us from alleyways. The bus honks twice as if to say that it's leaving soon; motivating us to double-time our asses. The marines rush inside with some pushing, shoving and insults, leaving us three 'newbies' at the end of the line.

"Tickets please," the aged bus driver asks in a deep voice, holding out a hand while looking in the rear mirror. He must have seen or sensed my 'are you serious' look because he turns to me with blue eyes that would give off the 'Show me the ticket or I'll throw you off the bus myself' look. With a nod and slightly wide eyes, I produce my ticket while Silver produces hers.

"You two left your things in the back. If I were you, I'd collect them," he'd state in his deep voice as we'd both scramble back to collect our belongings. As we walk past the others, I can't help but notice how Section looks like the guy who threw the frag into the diner. Regardless we head to our seats where there are two tough-cases with our names on them.

"You know you could've covered a little better kraut," we'd hear as the cases unlock themselves with a snap of the latches. "Well you could've been in ze way less. I still vant to put a bullet in that blond head of yours."

"Eh that remind me of joke I tell blond wife. What you do when blonde throws grenade at you?" A Russian voice would sound out before he'd make the 'uhh' of forgetfulness.

"Pull the pin and throw it right back," I comment for him as I pull out a strange submachine gun and a few clips; clips that don't appear to go in the standard way, as well as the instructions on how to use the weapon.

"Da, thank you red head lady. Nikolai will buy you drink at next stop." The reply would sound out and make our heads snap up at the name; finally getting a good look at the men. Realization dawns on us like a rising sun as we'd name off all of the men. "Nikolai? Takeo? Tank? Richtofen?" - "DOCTOR EDWARD Richtofen!" - "Woods? Mason?" Section would jerk his head as if I called to him.

"How do you know my name?" Section interrupts as he'd look at me, flicking his arm as the slide on his pistol clicks into place. I blink in confusion and point to Alex. "Umm... This is Alex Mason... So, who are you? I thought your name was Section?"

Sections eyes grow wide and he freezes for a moment. Silver and I look back and forth between Section and Alex a few times, noticing a good amount of similarities between the two as if they were brothers or twins. Yet when I - ahem - _snuck a peek_ at his email, i learned that he only has a sister. _So if Mason doesn't have a brother, and his father's old, then that must mean..._

* * *

**There's only two more days until the Future is Black. However I've got the hardened edition pre-ordered, thanks to my mom. *waves to Mom on the off chance that she's reading this.* However it will be a Christmas present so the re-write of this might not come until christmas or the world ends. *shrugs* Anyhow, thank you to all my faithful readers and I hope you all have a nice day.**

**And now a word from our Sponsor: Orange.  
**

**UPDATE: 11/12/2012  
**

*** * * Guns List: * * *  
**

**Luna - M8A1 = M203, hybrid sight, select fire(b)(4/f)  
PDW-57 (smgw/ side-mag) = MMS, ext mag**

**Silver - MTAR = ACOG, masterkey, dual mag**  
**MP7 = dual weild, ext mags**

**Tank - M16 = Adjustable stock, M203, select fire(b)(3/f),**  
**HAMR = HAMR (hybrid sight), grip (b)**

**Nikolai- SVU-AS = Dual band (thermal sight), Ballistics CPU **  
**AN-94 = drum mag, adjustable stock(b), red dot, ext mag**

**Takeo - Skorpion EVO III = ext mag, MMS**  
**Type 25 = hybrid optics, ext mag**

**Richtofen - Wonderwaffe DG-2**  
**AN-94 (ak-47) = Dual mag, reflex sight, adjustable stock(b)**

**Alex - Commando = ACOG, M203, dual mag(b)**  
**R-870 MCS (8 shell semi-auto*) = long barrel, Dragon rounds ((normally a pump action, but I'm making it semi-auto))**

**Woods - Commando = Millimeter scanner, masterkey, dual-mag(b)**  
**HAMR = target finder, grip(b)**

**David - M8A1 = select fire(b) (4/f), EOTech, laser sight**  
**KAP-40 = select fire (semi/full), dual wield  
**


	3. Punch like a girl, shoot like a marine

**Hey everybody. I'm back and I've got another chapter for you all. I'll admit I'm stalling a little until I can get home so my friend can bring over his BOII copy so we can slaughter some freak-bags. The reason I'm stalling is because I haven't played a single second or seen a second of TranZit. Why? Because all the deep sheep college mates on my floor won't allow me to do split-screen or to let me see Tranzit gameplay. But it'll be only about 36 hours until I'll be kicking ass with a combat boot. On another note I will say that I'll be doing Nuketown 2025, and I do have a poll up on my profile to help me decide on who should be in Nuketown 2025. Anyhow, on with the story.**

* * *

"Dad?" Section blurts out as soon as he regains mouth control. "How... What... You're young."

"Who are you? And what do you mean by 'dad'? I don't have any kids," Alex replies with equal shock in his voice. "And what the hell do you mean by 'you're young'?" Section takes in a breath and lets it out.

"My name is David Mason, Commander ranking officer of the United States Navy Special Warfare Development Group, also known as Seal Team Six." Section - David - explains as he'd reach into a pouch to pull out a small card that flashes into 3d. He'd futz around for a second before revealing his birth info:

NAME: Mason, David  
Father: Mason, Alex (***)  
Mother: **********

Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 200lbs  
ID#: 86900711  
Born: XX/XX/20XX  
Profession: Military  
Squad: Seal Team Six

* * *

"The blurred out part is to prevent the timeline from changing," David explains when several things are blacked out, including the picture of Alex's wife. Alex would nod, although a look of disappointment would be seen on his face at the realization that he'll know he'll be married yet he doesn't know the who's or when's. As some groans sound out from the outside, David would quickly teach us how to use the new weapons. He'd teach us how to shoot, the recoil, firing, drawbacks, the attachments; the whole nine yards. David's about to have us demonstrate when we suddenly hear a 'thump' sound out from the roof. Then another thump sounds out from the port side, my side.

"We've got company," Woods announces as he loads up his Commando with a fresh magazine. A haunting roar sounds out from behind me as a dirt covered hand grabs onto a half-open window. The grabbing hand pulls a body sideways and a rotting, yellow-eyed zombie head stares back at me before letting out another hair-raising roar.

"You're blocking my view ASSHOLE!" I cry out, punctuating the statement with a kick to its head. When I look outside to see the body fall, I immediately regret it when over a dozen more pairs of haunting yellow eyes burn through the fog; dozens of dead throats letting out haunting groans and cries.

"Mother..." Loud gunfire cuts me off as Woods seems to be on the roof, firing away with his Commando. Looking at him all I see is "Bad ass" painted on that bandana of his.

"Luna, David; handle port side. Nikolai, Richtofen; starboard. Alex, take my spot. Tank, Takeo; we've got the front. Silver, cover the rear entrance! Move it dipshits!" Woods barks out as he'd drop down into the bus before lifting Alex Mason up to the roof. "Move it marines!" The M8A1 is in my grip as I join the younger Mason on the left of the bus. Tank and Woods fire away with their LMGs... HAMR's David had called them. Takeo uses his bayonet to take out those that seem to get by them while firing away with his Type 25. Gunfire and groans mix in the air like smoke from flames.

"We charge on this sled of HONOR!" Takeo cries out as he'd shoot away at undead while Nikolai decides to throw in his comments. "It's called a boos shit-dip. Heh heh... boos... booze... Nikolai needs more wodka next stop."

"Takeo would rather you poison these honorless creatures than poison yourself." The Imperial would comment with some frustration in his normally neutral tone. Bullets fly out of my weapon alongside David's; the marine using his laser to line up the shots as well as marking them for my shots. At the stern of the bus, Silver's using her masterkey attachment to fire away at the undead attackers that get too close while using the actual clip to eliminate those that seem to be getting closer. Suddenly the bus jumps up and I spot Alex's legs hanging from the end of the bus, Silver gripping onto the marine with one hand and the other onto the ladder.

"Dad!" David cries out and he'd grasp onto a jumper cable, tying one end to a support pole and hanging onto the other. The young Mason hangs by the cables as he'd outstretch a hand to his father.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger. But I've gotta get to sleep. Anyhow here is the guns list:**

Luna - M8A1 = M203, hybrid sight, select fire(b)(4/f)  
PDW-57 (smgw/ side-mag) = MMS, ext mag

Silver - MTAR = ACOG(b), masterkey, dual mag  
MP7 = dual weild, ext mags

Tank - M16 = Adjustable stock, M203, select fire(b)(3/f),  
HAMR = HAMR (hybrid sight), grip (b)

Nikolai- SVU-AS = Dual band (thermal sight), Ballistics CPU  
AN-94 = drum mag, adjustable stock(b), red dot, ext mag

Takeo - Skorpion EVO III = ext mag, MMS  
Type 25 = hybrid optics, ext mag(b), bayonet

Richtofen - Wonderwaffe DG-2  
AN-94 (ak-47) = Dual mag, reflex sight, adjustable stock(b)

Alex - Commando = ACOG, M203, dual mag(b)  
R-870 MCS = long barrel, Dragon rounds

Woods - Commando = Millimeter scanner, masterkey, dual-mag(b)  
HAMR (LMG)= target finder, grip(b)

David - M8A1 = select fire(b) (4/f), EOTech, laser sight  
KAP-40 = select fire (semi/full), ext mag

**RE-Reviews:  
**

**DraconicReclaimer: Yes, that is very very true my friend.  
**

**General Herbison: My brother likes Edward too it seems. I personally like Tank more.  
**


	4. Farm work It requires a shotgun

**Hello everyone. Yes I'm still alive and yes I am continuing the story. Just that college comes before this. Anyhow it's 12/22 here, the world still hasn't turned into a zombie apocalypse yet (which is good even though the apocalypse would be amazing at first.) Now to shut up and reveal the next chapter for you.**

* * *

"Dad!" David cries out and he'd grasp onto a jumper cable, tying one end to a support pole and hanging onto the other. The young Mason hangs by the cables as he'd outstretch a hand to his father. Silver swings Alex back and forth with grit teeth, as if her arms are about ready to pop out of their sockets. Takeo grabs onto Silver to keep her on the bus while I'm busy covering the whole port side. That's when another bus honk sounds out, making us all cringe at the loud horn. Suddenly the bus brakes screech out and set several things in motion: Everyone inside the bus goes flying towards the front, David and Alex fly back into the bus, Nikolai falls to the ground and Silver and Takeo get tossed into the ladder which unfortunately breaks it into splinters.

"We're here." the driver announces, followed by the hiss of the brakes. Groans sound out as half of us try to get up so we can kick undead ass again. Everyone immediately bails out of the bus, weapons ready to slaughter walking corpses. Two large wooden barns still stand on the ground, one to the front and the other to the left. To the right of the barns, I can see a two story house that looks to be still standing despite evidence that it was once on fire.

"This might be a new year yet you ass bags still die the same way you did back in forty nine, Ooh-Rah!" Tank shouts out over the sound of gunfire as his HAMR takes down about a dozen or so rotting corpses. Takeo stays silent as he'd shoot away at the zombies, firing off bursts with his Skorpion EVO. Nikolai would fire his AN-94 from his hip at the undead flesh eaters while throwing out just as many taunts.

"I tell you hundred times zombie, NO WODKA FOR YOU!" He howls out, his stock reducing some of the recoil so he'd actually do better than he's ever done before. When we all rush past the drunken Russian, Nikolai turns his head to us. "Hey where are you going comrades? Nikolai was just about to start party for you." With some swearing under his breath the chubby Soviet hustles up the hill after us. As the large group fires away at the zombies, I can't help but smile; here we are one big undead-killing family all together like it should be. I'm not sure who kills the last one, but the break is a relief to all.

"You guys... Need to let... Nikolai... Catch up... Nikolai... Not in... Olympics... You know..." A tired, panting voice sounds out from behind me. Nikolai pulls out a bottle and begins to drink it in between gasps. Chuckles sound out from most of us at the Soviet's complaint while he returns it with a burp.

"If you are all done laughing could you all get over 'ere?" Richtofen motions to us as he'd wave a gloved hand over from by the smaller farm door. "I need somevun to open zhis door but it's locked up tighter zen 'itlers anus."

This time everyone has a short laugh at the joke before the hard part comes in. Alex, Woods, and Tank each take turns at opening the door. Shoulder bashes, kicks, Woods even fires a few masterkey shells into the hinges yet nothing seems to be working. Not even Nikolai's infamous "Russian head butt" works, only earning the Soviet a boo-boo on his forehead.

"Anybody got any bright ideas?" Tank huffs before looking to the Nazi. "Say kraut, what's so important in here that's got you worked up like Nikolai was with that one hooker?"

"There's something inside that could be of use to us. I have a theory but I can't test it out until I have all my supplies," he'd reply with some frustration in his tone. That's when David steps forward with some sort of knife handle, pulling on some shades before getting to work. He'd press a button and a red laser type of blade extends from the tip, much to all of our amazement. The marine from the future moves towards the middle of the doorway and begins cutting away at whatever seems to be preventing access. When that's all done David backs up and gives his own kick to the door, bursting it open. Immediately his KAP-40 is in his grip and he checks for anyone alive or undead.

"Clear," he calls out, tucking the gun into his holster while pressing a few things on that wrist computer of his. Light suddenly shines out from two LED-bulb-sized emitters on his glasses to help illuminate the area. "So what are we looking for Richtofen?"

"Yes what ARE we looking for this time? A space rock? Rod of rare metal? Computer chip? New wonder weapon?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, giving the doctor a glare. The Nazi just brushes off the glare and moves over to the back of the shed, pulling away sheet metal, bits of wood planks, farming tools before crying out in joy.

"Wunderbar! I got it," he cries out as he holds up something that looks like a toy helicopter with two propeller rotors. When he twirls it in his hand, his excitement plummets like a rock. "I... wait, this isn't vhat I was looking for. I need to find a lawn mower." As the doctor is about to toss the half-broken toy aside, David rushes forward to catch it. None of us can see his eyes, but I get the feeling that he holds it like a gift from above. Suddenly Mason Jr heads back to the pile of junk and sifts through it, scrapping away dirt and dust before he pulls out what appear to be two more helicopter wing propellers.

* * *

**Yes, that's right. We've got a new toy to play with. Let's hope the Doc's genius brain is smart enough to fix up the [spoiler]. But he does have David with him so they've got a good chance to get the toy all fixed up and ready to roll. Honestly I've been debating with myself if I should/shouldn't put the buildables into this story. And if I should; what are the limits. I mean I COULD put the zombie shield in because it's A: realistically buildable, B: it's one of the icons of TranZit, C: it does look cool despite being bulky. On the OTHER hand, the turbine seems to function even when there isn't any obvious wind (ie in the power plant). ****I know I'll be keeping the Pack a punch, that's for sure.  
**

**Anyhow onto the Re-reviews.  
**

**General Herbison:** It took me a while to think about the weapons. I mean I wanted them all to have their own unique weapon, yet if they have the same ones they'd be able to share ammo if one person runs low. **  
**

**BlazingSpiritWolf:** Yes I do know that, but this is the world of Fanfiction; where we the writers answer our own "what ifs". (In this case it would be "what if Richtofen had a change of heart before he completed his grand scheme.")

**Guest 12/4/12: **Female.

* * *

**Just to let everyone know, I do have a poll up for you to help me choose what four characters will go into Nuketown 2025 (which I will be playing... Tomorrow actually.) Currently the winners are going to be:**

**Jason Hudson (from Black Ops 1 & 2)  
**

**Frost (From MW3)  
**

**Joseph Allen (From MW2) ("No Russian") - Thinking about replacing him with Harper (Black ops 2)  
**

**Weaver (From Black Ops 1)  
**

**(18 year old) Samantha E.A. Maxis (CoD Zombies)  
**

**I do have something in mind for Nuketown 2025, but these are the characters that will be in the story. If you have a character from the CoD universe (Soap, Roach, Yuri, Makarov, Pvt C. Miller) put them in your review WITH an actual review. Please?  
**

**Anyhow Merry Christmas to all of you and a Happy New Year.  
**


	5. Barn work requires dead zombies

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5. I know it's super late, but real life has been hammering me hard. I swear I feel like my creative juices are getting sucked dry like there's some sort of inspiration-sucking-evil-demon somewhere in my house.**

* * *

"Wunderbar! I got it," he cries out as he holds up something that looks like a toy helicopter with two propeller rotors. When he twirls it in his hand, his excitement plummets like a rock. "I... wait, this isn't vhat I was looking for. I need to find a lawn mower." As the doctor is about to toss the half-broken toy aside, David rushes forward to catch it. None of us can see his eyes, but I get the feeling that he holds it like a gift from above. Suddenly Mason Jr heads back to the pile of junk and sifts through it, scrapping away dirt and dust before he pulls out what appear to be two more helicopter wing propellers.

"Hey Doc, how good are you with a set of tools?" David asks, going back over to the broken toy copter. Richtofen's head whirls around so fast his neck makes an audible 'crack' even as he has his hands on what appears to be a lawnmower body.

"You see zis weapon I have on mein back? I created it und build it myself so of course I..."

"Good. Get over here, I'm gonna need some help." David interrupts as he motions the Doctor over to him where he's got a wrench in his hands, seeming to work on fixing that machine of his. While the doc and David work on their little project, the rest of us fan out to secure a parimeter around the farm. Thankfully the guys have a few modern bouncing betties, Frisbee sized disks that spring upwards and fire little knives at a certian height, so they get plopped down at a few passageways. The downside is that unlike claymore mines, these box-cutter-blade throwers might not be enough to take out an undead. Yet it's better than nothing in the opinion of the majority. However we barely get into position when the first sound of zombie howling reaches all our ears.

Alex pulls out his shotgun and swings the barn door half closed, using it as a cover and to reduce the amount of undead able to get inside. Nikolai has somehow managed to get up to the rafters with his sniper rifle, popping off heads at a disturbing frequency. Bullet casings fall down to the ground as he picks off three more targets. "Just aim for the yellow and pull the trigger, lot easier dan looking around for the eyes. Helps they stand out like piss in the snow."

"Back off rotface!" I would cry out as one would break a hole in the barn, swiping his hand at me like Nikolai would to his vodka. My knife finds it's way into the dead throat, giving the blade a twist for good measure. Alex fires away with his shotgun as several zombies start to get within his range, all of them attempting to pass through the open doorway where Nikolai and Alex blow a few rounds of lead into the bodies. Tank and Woods would be up on the second floor of the western barn, firing away with their HAMR's at the larger grouped undead in an effort to thin them out. Occasionally one of the two would turn around to fire a few rounds before switching back to covering us. Takeo I notice would work to protect the doctor and David from any zombies trying to access the eastern windows, either firing with his Type 25 or slashing their heads off with his katana.

"You guys... almost done... with whatever you're... toying around with?" Silver calls out in between masterkey gunshots, reloading the meek four chambered underbarrel with new shells as she makes her way over to the doorway to the east as she tries to plug up the opening.

"Nien, zis tech is very new to me, yet it looks like a German engineer designed it using American tools," Richtofen would cry out his response as light would illuminate from the duo, David wielding two of the parts together while the doctor helps hold it steady with the hands of a surgeon. "Ve are almost done so please hold them off for a few more min..." Grenades would go off then, the explosion cutting off the doctor's sentence. Suddenly Alex seems to get pushed back a little as more zombies would start to swarm in, and Silver and Takeo appear to be closer to the middle of the barn as well.

"Got it!" David cries out as there's a sudden whizzing in the air before bullets train down from the strange four-propeller remote-control chopper. David presses several buttons on his wrist glove and the chopper flies around, taking out zombies with the precision of a sniper.

* * *

**Re Reviews:**

**General Herbison: **Dare I ask what you mean by unusual statements? You don't need to answer that. I'm just glad you still have me on the alert list.

**harry salazar riddle:** Umm... I can't really respond to this because I can't understand it. (Seriously I can't.)

* * *

**NEW ITEM UNLOCKED: MQ-27 Dragonfire.**

Status: Online  
Weaponry: 100 round mag, self-destruct (15ft blast radius)  
Special Weaponry: Flamethrower*  
Mobility: Four air-propellers mounted on each corner of Dragonfire.  
Speed: 30 mph, 1/4 mile altitude.

* * *

**Yup, that's about it guys. I am still working on Nuketown 2025. Characters are going to be: Hudson, Frost, Sandman, Samantha and Harper. **


End file.
